officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
International Radio Service
International Radio Service, the world's largest private international broadcaster, broadcasts radio news, speech and discussions in english language to many parts of the world on analogue and digital shortwave platforms, Internet streaming, podcasting, satellite, DAB, FM and MW relays. The station broadcasts 24 hours a day. History The IRS began in 1932, broadcasting on shortwave and aimed principally to listeners in North and South America. By the end of the 1940s the number of relays had expanded and reception had improved, following the opening of a relay in modern-day Malaysia and of the Limassol relay, Cyprus, in 1957. Operation The Service broadcasts from Broadcasting House in New York, which is also headquarters of the WTNYCorporation. It is located in the newer parts of the building, which contains radio studios. The building also contains an integrated newsroom used by the International Radio Service, WNIS, WTNY-FM, WTNY-TV, TNT News, TNT Newsworld and TNT News Online. The IRS encompasses 2 English 24-hour global radio networks. News and information is available on the IRS website, with many programmes having RSS feeds and specific versions for use on mobile devices, and some also offer email notification of stories. In addition the IRS broadcasts using the short wave, AM or FM bands as well as Digital Radio and via satellite. Both networks are also available to listen live or can be listened to later (usually for seven days) over the Internet. IRS General IRS General mainly broadcasts news and analysis. The mainstays of the current schedule are Newsday, World Update, Newshour and The Newsroom. There are daily science programmes: Healthbeat, the technology programme Tec and Science in Motion. At weekends, some of the schedule is taken up by Sportswatch. Other weekend sport shows include The Sports Hour. On Sundays the international, interdisciplinary discussion programme The Forum is broadcast. Outlook is a human interest programme presented by David Bannister and Abby Fidgen, which was first broadcast in July 1966 and presented for more than thirty years by Joseph Titchmarsh. Trending describes itself as "explaining the stories the world is sharing...". IRS General programming includes: *IRS News: 5 minutes of World and regional news every hour, on the hour, with 2 minutes of headlines on the half-hour *IRS Newsdesk (Daily): World news with reports from TNT News and IRS correspondents and reporters. *IRS Newsday (Daily) Reports and interviews on the main news of the day. *IRS The World Today (Daily): Examines in detail the stories which make the headlines. *IRS Seven Days (Weekly): Review of major world news events plus sports highlights, finance news and the weather. *From Our Own Correspondent: TNT News and IRS journalists around the world provide personal opinion and local colour on the major news stories. *From The Weeklies: Top stories and features from the international press. *America Today Issues: which most concern people in Britain. *People & Politics: Weekly feature on parliamentary debate in the United States. Sets the issues in an international context. *IRS Business: As markets open and close, the IRS Business reports are on the air every few hours, capturing the excitement and the mystery of events in the world of business. *IRS Sport: The latest news and results from around the world. IRS Now IRS Now - On May 29, 1998, the IRS inaugurated IRS Now, an all-news, English language international radio broadcast. IRS Now is on the air 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and features world, regional, and U.S. news, along with features about sports, science, business, and entertainment. The new format is fast-paced and has shorter news and feature segments. It is tailored to provide news and information to each region of the world during its prime listening hours. The format is ideal for covering crises since programming can be interrupted at a moment's notice for live reports on breaking news. IRS Now newswheel "A" hours: 0000, 0200, 0400, 0600, 0800, 1000, 1200, 1400, 1600, 1800, 2000, 2200 UTC: * :00 Open & Billboard * :01 Newscast - IRS News * :06 World news in depth * :10 Regional news * :14 USA news * :18 Sports * :22 Features * :28 Station break * :30 Preview * :31 World News in depth * :45 Science, Medicine, Environmental news * :49 Business and Economic News * :53 Features * :58 Station break "B" hours: 0100, 0300, 0500, 0700, 0900, 1100, 1300, 1500, 1700, 1900, 2100, 2300 UTC: * :00 Open & Billboard * :01 Newscast - IRS News * :06 World news in depth * :10 Regional news * :14 USA news * :18 Sports (World) * :22 Features * :28 Station break * :30 Preview * :31 World News in depth * :36 Dateline * :45 Science, Medicine, Environmental news * :49 Business and Economic News * :53 Feature * :58 Station break Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:Radio stations established in 1932 Category:News radio stations Category:Talk radio stations Category:WTNYCorporation Category:WTNYRadio Category:All-News radio stations